


Someone just needed to break you.

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Blood, F/F, Fem!Sith Warrior loves being toyed with, Knights of the Fallen Empire, Mental Torture, Physical Torture, Poor Quinn, Psychopathic Love, Seduction, Sith Shenanigans, The Force, Vaylin loves to toy with minds, messed up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that Maatshys likes her cell<br/>She hates it.<br/>It's what happens every time that crazed princess pays a visit to the Outlander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter I: Maatshys

**Author's Note:**

> KOTFE spoilers. I'll be updating this as I play the game and advance in the storyline. Remember this storyline alters depending on your choices,so what happens in this may not happen in your game as I made different choices. Note that a lot of this will also be made up,so don't trust everything as legit canon.

"Nice to see you're awake. It'd be a shame to have hauled you in here for nothing."

Maatshys groaned, a hand moving to rub her head but stopping when she felt the cuffs around her wrists. Her memory doing a short reboot and eliciting a mental sigh from the sith when she remembered the events. Using her elbows to push herself up,she found herself sitting on a far-from-soft bed. Further examination showed that she was within a prison cell, strangely still bearing her lightsabers at her belt. And definitely not alone.

The pureblood raised an eyebrow at the woman ahead in her dark blue clothes lined with golden details. Brown hair reaching her shoulders,pale skin and yellow eyes that stared right back at her while red lipstick-painted lips twisted into a wicked smirk. 

"Where am I?" The sith questioned "Our ship." "Who is 'our' referring to?" "There's no fun in telling you everything now,is there?" The woman replied,infuriating smile still there. And of course she wasn't done talking. "You're quite the piece of work,aren't you? The Outlander. I've heard stories about you...always wondered how much was true. They say you shaped the galaxy more than once....that you fought valiantly for the empire...." "Flattered to have a fan, but I'd appreciate getting answers." Maatshys replied coldly, standing up off the bed and walking over to the energy shield keeping her locked in where she stood in front of the woman,a cold death glare being shot at her as the woman matched it in coldness easily. "I'll enjoy keeping you around. It's a month's time until we arrive at the flagship. And it never was specified what conditions you had to be in....you'll be so much fun." "Don't hold your breath." 

"I don't need to. You'll hold yours. My name is Vaylin. You'll want to start kneeling at the sound of that name more often." Vaylin told her, earning a deep scowl. "I kneel to no one. I'm not your toy to break either." Maatshys stated,keeping Vaylin's gaze at all times. "Feisty... I can handle feisty." Vaylin's smirk widened as she examined the sith from head to toe, humming her approval. "Mmm...I'm surprised people can't tell what you are just by looking at you. You're obviously a warrior. And obviously strong with the force. But....I wonder how you tolerate pain."

Before Maatshys could act,her hand shot forward, purple tendrils of lightning shooting at her and hitting her at a voltage that brought the sith to clenching her jaw and hands while groaning in pain. Each jolt of energy sending a new excruciating wave of pain tearing through her nerves without mercy as Vaylin kept ot up without remorse,even increasing the voltage and driving her to bite her tongue to not give the woman the satisfaction of hearing her scream. But stars did it hurt. She had felt force lightning before,but never like this. Never had she felt such ruthless power ripping through her and burning at what felt like her very soul. Vaylin seemed hellbent on hearing her scream, as soon this was voiced out.

"Ask me to stop,Outlander. Ask for it....beg." 

Maatshys refused, choosing instead to gaze defiantly at Vaylin. This earned her release as Vaylin released her,causing Maatshys to crumple down,barely holding herself up with her forearms as she shook, muscles still spasming from the electricity still running through her body and breathing uneven. The pueblood looked up at Vaylin,hatred and a slight confusion in her gaze while Vaylin only smirked once more.

"I'll have quite the entertainment breaking you.....I'll see to it those pretty lips scream long before we arrive at the flagship."


	2. Maatshys

It's been days? Weeks? She doesn't know.

Maatshys sighs,leaning back against the mettalic wall as she sits on the bed,legs crossed beneath her while she tries to meditate. And to ignore her growling stomach. Ever since Vaylin's visit,a skytrooper had come once a day to bring food and water,but even that wasn't enough to sate her hunger. Instead it only made the hungry sensation worse but she knew she had to eat,the cuffs prevented her from getting deep enough into the force to gain her strength and energy from it. By now she's lost track of time,often she's alone in the cell with no company and nothing to do but sit and wait the only exceptions being the skytrooper bringing her food and the occasional mouse droid rolling in front of the energy shield containing her. Vaylin hasn't shown up in ages, not that she's been missed by the sith, and this doesn't help with the questions she has despite herself. Where was she? Who was her captor? What happened to her crew? Amongst infuriating others.

Her stomach is obviously unhappy with her, mouth dry and limbs feeling like lead. Enough to survive,but not to feed. She tries remembering the way to her cell,but can only remember her last minutes on Darth Marr's ship before pitch blackness and awaking in the cell with Vaylin in front of it,watching her as if she was some animal she expected to do tricks. 

Pain rackets through her stomach every time she moves, and she knows she's in desperate need for a decent meal and a long,hot shower. But Maatshys is too proud to let it show,so she sits. Eyes shut as she meditates as much as the cuffs allow her to, the silence helping slightly. Until she hears footsteps followed by a presence that sparked distaste in the woman shortly after she recognized it. 

"Vaylin." She greets emotionlessly despite the roughness of her voice from a lack of use.  
"Tsk tsk tsk.....Has the little bird forgotten how to sing already?" The other replies,a smirk stretching across her features  
"Get to the point."  
"Always so serious...lighten up a little. Come over let's have a chat." 

Maathys opened her eyes,gazing over while raising an eyebrow,only to see Vaylin there dead serious. "And if I'm not interested?"

Vaylin's smirk widened at this. "I'll make you be interested." before Maatshys could reply, Vaylin motioned to someone out of her line of sight, a golden-armored soldier walking over and extending a thin-ish white case from which Vaylin used the force to lift up a plate and a pair of utensils before dismissing the guard with a wave of her hand. Once he was gone,she grinned at Maatshys, twirling the fork in her hand. "Isn't that bed uncomfortable?" She questioned, smirk always there, as she began to eat. Purely for a sadistic torment,the sith guessed, the sight making her insides clench and churn painfully although she neither replied nor reacted much. Much being the keyword. Without the force,she was constantly near starvation like any normal person would be. She felt weak, she felt miserable. She felt angry. If it were not for these cuffs,she'd have force choked Vaylin or at least tried to many times by now. Along with a bunch of skytroopers and soldiers. 

Vaylin continued,making a point so that Maatshys could see and smell the food while still managing to eat polietely,even ocasionally making an exaggerated show of enjoying the meal that was so fake a jawa would notice. "You look tired... Have they not been treating you well?" She asked,voice laced with false concern over the sith who merely closed her eyes once more and attempted to return to meditation,at least that way her frustration and rage could focus on something other than lack of food.

"Not one to chat....too bad. You poor thing." Vaylin's teasing finally broke her patience,the sith standing and striding over to the energy shield,cuffed hands resting against the barrier as she came close to physically snarling at the woman.  
"I'm not your pet,Vaylin. And you're digging your own grave by all this."  
"There's the snake's tongue. I was beginning to think I had fried it off." Vaylin replied,unfazed by the threat or the other woman's anger.

"You tickled me at worst." Maatshys growled, at this Vaylin's smile faded, her hand extending towards the sith. Instantly,the red-skinned woman felt as if an orange had been shoved into her throat. She tried talking,but no sounds came. After one or two attempts,she decided it was futile and settled for just silently glaring at Vaylin,who once more smiled.   
"I'm sorry,what? I can't seem to hear you. Speak up...." She put a hideously false tone of ingenuity as she spoke,Maatshys still silently watching her with disdain while she kept talking. "No? Okay. See,that's how this works....you can complain, you can glare,you can bark all you want....and I'll always have a comeback. Now, why don't you use that brain of yours and simply sit...or stand whichever you prefer, and talk. I won't bite if you follow instructions....."  
Maatshys rolled her eyes,arms crossing against her chest as she leaned sideways against the frame of the energy shield and waited for Vaylin to remove whatever was keeping her quiet. She'd cooperate,for now. Until she found a way out she didn't exactly have much of a choice.   
"Now...." Vaylin dismissively waved her hand,the restraining feeling gone from the sith's throat while she used her foot to slide the barely touched plate of food underneath the shield to the starving pureblood. "Let's have that chat."


	3. Vaylin

Vaylin loved how the Outlander's gaze narrowed,a mixture of pride and dignity in her eyes as she gazed between Vaylin and the plate of food remains front of her. Yes,it was barely touched. But touched enough to be a blow to pride. That was the intention after all,to bring this powerful sith down to nothing while she still could have a little fun with her before father dealt with the Outlander and her friend,the Darth that was just as stoic but so far from Maatshys they couldn't sense each other or even know where the other was.  
Vaylin also loved how obvious it was that the pureblood was fighting against her instincts,instincts that screamed to eat or to attack. It was obvious the Outlander was a woman who restrained herself until convenient,emotionlessly bearing pain and biding her time until she could inflict tenfold on whoever harmed her as soon as the opportunity showed. Perhaps Vaylin and this sith weren't so different after all. But Vaylin never did like restraining herself.  
"Eat. Or I'll take it back and keep you another day from so much as tasting anything."  
She was met with a defiant gaze and sneer. Hmm...no,that wouldn't do. She'd have to fix that.  
With a hum,Vaylin unlocked the cell,stepping inside and using her foot to slide the tray to the sith before crossing her arms against her chest and waiting. Still.nothing happened. Vaylin frowned, extending her hand towards the Outlander and sending forward jolts of electricity aimed at the places that would be most sore from abuse: her stomach area and her legs. Just for kicks,Vaylin made sure it was at nerve wrecking voltage. Maatshys gazed at her with pure hatred and anger, jaw clenching and hands curling into fists to keep from screaming,face muscles flexing roughly in the display,Vaylin could even swear she saw hints of blood from where nails were shoved into palms.  
Vaylin's expression remained cold,stepping forward and increasing the pain until finally Maatshys allowed herself to fall to her knees,eyes never leaving Vaylin or loosing their anger while her hands moved,starting to reach for the tray to pick it up and start to eat,something that would be quite the challenge with cuffed hands. This gained a pleased reaction from Vaylin,it would seem the little bird knew how to listen still.  
"What do you want?" Maatshys snarled at her,reaching for the fork.  
"Isn't it obvious?" Vaylin questioned,walking forward until the front of her boots touched the rim of the tray. "I want you to scream for me,princess. Want to see how far you can go before I break you."  
"You'e going to be disappointed then." Maatshys told her, looking up and gazing at Vaylin's green eyes with her yellow ones coldly."I don't scream."  
"Oh I wouldn't be here if I wasn't testing that." Vaylin replied,flying forward and grabbing the sith by the neck she pushed her up against the wall with a light 'thud' that probably left the Outlander a bit dazed, knife spinning in her hand. No,not a vibroknife made of similar material of a lightsaber. Those cauterized instantly. There was no blood,no more than burning pain. She wanted Maatshys to feel every layer of her skin breaking and watch blood seep out. So she held a common metal knife,intricate designs engraved onto the flat ends of the blade and a handle that curved slightly at the end.  
With a wave of her hand,the metal tray flew up,throwing the plate and silverware out of the cell (she'd just have some guard clean it later,she had plenty of those) before being split into four shreds by the force and flying towards Maatshys.quickly binding her legs in a slightly opened V and her restrained wrists above her head against the wall.

"Now..." Vaylin began running the flat end of the knife along Maatshys' rather determined jawline. She had seen that with many 'sith purebloods' as the species was called,prominent bone structure,especially in cheek bones,jawlines and collarbones,was something they all possessed,male or female. It was attractive,in a way. "Submit,and this will be painless. Keep fighting,and I'll enjoy marking your skin even more than it already is." 

Maatshys spat at her,causing Vaylin to smile sarcastically and wipe off her cheek before looking back at the Outlander,still seeing that prideful glint to the red-skinned woman's eyes. It was then that she knew exactly what she'd do to her.

Vaylin grabbed the Outlander by the collar of her armored chest plate, part of a medium black suit of armor from head to toe with the occasional mark from previous fights. The bothersome helmet and glovea had been stored away along with the sith's twin lightsabers and holocommunicator, but Maatshys had been allowed to remain with the rest of the armor on. But for this,Vaylin needed at least the top part off. After a while of searching,she finally found the release button,unlocking the chest armor and pulling it off before proceeding to do so with the armor on the Outlander's arms as well,leaving Maatshys in bracers,armored from the waist down,and in a grey tank top that was tight against her skin,to avoid getting in the way of the armor Vaylin guessed. 

"Don't tell me you plan on undressing me into screaming." Maatshys mocked, rolling her eyes as she still fought against her restrains,but failed inevitably. 

"No...that's without creativity. I'm nothing if not creative." Vaylin whispered,pressing the tip of the knife into Maatshys' arm,just below the shoulder,until a single drop of blood seeped from red skin. Maatshys made not a sound,just gazing coldly at Vaylin as she had done earlier. But soon clenched her jaw again as Vaylin began dragging the knife in a painfully slow motion in a down diagonal motion,small but precise. The pained gasp when she suddenly moved the knife up in a similar movement but to the opposite direction was a sign of defeat in Vaylin's eyes. Making her smile and continue,pressing the knife even deeper this time.


	4. Maatshys

Maatshys hated this. She hated Vaylin,hated her restraints,and definetly hated that infernal knife carving her flesh like a piece of wood. She couldn't see what Vaylin was doing,thanks to her arms being pinned above her head,but she felt it. Deep,intense pain. Few people used knives like that for torture or combat,so it was a sting she was less familiar and therefore a tad more sensitive to the pain it brought. She fought her best against natural impulses of trashing and screaming, having the impression her jaw would burst from how hard she clenched it. 

Vaylin of course didn't stop,enjoying her resistance and pain from the glint in her eyes, continuing to carve what she thought were letters from the way the pain went through her arm and nervous system. They felt like letters at least. "This bothering you,Outlander?" She asked,infernal smirk there.

"Please...." She scoffed "It's not that ea-" She cut herself off as the knife dug a bit deeper,nearly hitting a nerve and causing Maatshys to writhe on the wall for a few seconds,attempting to pry her arm away and failing.

"I can read you like a magazine...." Vaylin whispered,removing the knife and running the cold,bloodstained blade along the wounded arm. "Powerful sith....dying to get revenge on the ones who blew up the Darth's ship.....willing to prove just how real the stories are...."

"Isn't it funny how rumors fly?" Maatshys retorted,smiling. "I know you've heard about me. Let's be friends,you can let me go and I'll consider giving you a quick death." 

"No...I won't be doing that. Shall I tattoo the rest of you,then?" Vaylin mumbled,running the blunt end of the knife down Maatshys' spine then around her waist until it rested on the side of her thigh. As the knife trailed down exposed muscled skin and some scar tissue,thin fabric and then armor once it went below the waist line, there was a glint of lust in the sith's gaze,a traitorous millimeter of moment as her body moved less than a centimeter towards Vaylin instead of away involuntarily. Which the Outlander didn't notice but when Vaylin's lips curled into a smirk like she just found out what the answer to her questions was, she knew nothing good could be coming next. 

"You truly are full of surprises.....aren't you?" Vaylin purred, and Maatshys couldn't decide if the female was trying to toy with her,annoy or confuse her,the tone of that phrase surprising the red-skinned woman. Not that she allowed it to show. "I can see you fighting the pain....I can sense your anger...your agony...and what you _want_ ...."

Maatshys soon realized what Vaylin was implying,raising an eyebrow. Could she really believe that she wanted _that_ ? "Do you honestly think I want that?" She sneered. "You've attacked Marr's ship,taken me prisoner for now,put me near starvation,cut off my connection to the force almost entirely,and your knife there is soaked in my blood. And you're that insane to think I want you?"

"There's a long list of people that'll tell you I'm insane. It's just a flexible concept....insanity. Just as what I'm about to do is a flexible concept." Vaylin told her, "it'll either leave you breathless...or with a nasty scar." 

Without warning,the human moved forward,closing the distance between them,lips crashing against those of the Outlander at the same time as the knife rested against her good arm and dominant one as well. It was a clear message. Pain or pleasure. Accepting or choosing the more 'normal' way of action which would be that blade sinking into her arm again. 

Maatshys had the feeling Vaylin knew she couldn't take either. 

She hated Vaylin. That was what she told herself as she moved forward,kissing back with equal ferocity. 

She hated her restraints. That was what she told herself as she felt her body betraying her while Vaylin's free hand slid down her side,touch cold as ice and making her lean into it,breath catching in her throat. 

She hated that infernal knife. And that was the last coherent thought that passed through her mind.


	5. Maatshys

She should hate this. She should be grudgingly staying still and just barely and angrily returning those kisses. Or she should at least be pretending to enjoy it in hopes of getting Vaylin to undo her cuffs before using the force to attack and get a level of revenge for what the woman had done to her.

But she couldn't hate it.

Not when Vaylin roughly pressed her lips against those of the sith,fighting against her for dominance and consuming. In truth,the only oine she had allowed to gfet this close to her in the paat was Quinn. _Malavai_. The thought of her former fiancé, who had so _graciously_ decided that betraying her after engagement was the best time to do it,brought her anger to rise a bit more and probably made this only sweeter, causing the pureblood to kiss a little more roughly,to press up a little bit more against the woman that had her pinned and restrained to the wall. 

Not that Vaylin complained in the slightest, hand rising and pulling out the elastic that restrained Maatshys' hair and allowing the dark brown hair to fall until it reached just below her shoulder blades.

Yes Baras had blackmailed Quinn,and forced him to do it, but she never forgave him for that. For being weak enough to succumb to the Darth or not keep to his unnerving 'protocols' at least. That much was made clear when she had choked him until he turned purple then thrown him,hard, against the wall and making him a wheezing,sputtering mess. Perhaps it was only then she truly saw how pathetic he really was.

Vaylin forced her attention back to reality. Back to _her_. Slipping her fingers underneath the hem of the Outlander's shirt and placing her nails upon her lower spine,sending a sharp jolt of energy up her spinal cord that made her return full attention to the demented woman. Vaylin,who nipped and kissed. Who caressed and raked nails upon her back, who ran teeth,tongue and lips along her neck and jawline as if marking a claim. Who still ran the cold,bloodstained knife along the places where Maatshys' red skin was exposed and only pulled away when the sith bit lightly upon her lower lip until the coppery taste of blood came to her. 

Vaylin stepped back,hand rising to her bleeding lip and a wicked smirk appearing on her lips when she saw blood on her fingers when she pulled her hand away. "Mmm....oh yes,we'll be doing this more often." She purred,crooking her finger and making the restrains fall off,the cuffed pureblood falling to her knees upon the floor with a painful jolt down her injured arm when it moved. While Maatshys' hand moved to her injured forearm,a task rather difficult with cuffs, Vaylin put the blunt part of the knife underneath her chin,tilting the sith's head up to force their gazes to meet once more. "So much fun....and wasted in that tiny little empire of yours for so long."

"Why are you doing this,Vaylin?" Maatshys questioned bluntly

"Because....you're too good for my father and brother to get a hit at first. And you're too good to be a cutup ragdoll. No....you deserve better. Don't you hate being controlled,Outlander? Don't you despise being manipulated and restrained when you can do so much more than mere 'fun'. When you're the one they should all fear....you deserve this. A powerful foe,or ally. Whichever you think I am. One who knows-"

"Who knows how to play." Maatshys finished for her. "Why don't you let me out of these cuffs,then? I'll show you just how 'fun' I can be." 

"Perhaps another time." Vaylin chuckled,wiping off the knife on a white cloth then putting it and the blade away once more. "Purple is a good look on your skin. You should do it more often." She grinned devilishly,then turned to finally leave. And when she did,the Outlander looked to her bloodied forearm to asses the damage dealt by the knife,surprised and at the same time not at all surprised by what was written there.

 **Vaylin.**  
**High Justice of Zakuul.**


	6. Maatshys

Somehow,the pain she felt was now inexistent.

She still hated her restraints, the damned cuffs that kept her from the force and from leaving the blasted cell. She hated that she was a prisoner,even if now the visit every few days that Vaylin gave her was far less pain and more conversation or a battle for dominance as their bodies became locked together,almost always by Vaylin to annoy her although Maatshys had learned that it was the only way to shut the High Justice up. 

This wasn't love,she knew that much and wasn't stupid to think it was. Attraction? Sympathy? Respect? She did not know. Perhaps Vaylin didn't either. 

Vaylin seemed to be grudgingly restraining herself now, as she no longer tortured or starved the Outlander for whatever reason. The sith knew regardless of motives,the demented woman would probably have continued on with at least some of that. The proof was always there, Vaylin pressing a little too hard upon her still not fully healed arm, an errant comment here and there about how the Zakuulian missed the restrains and watching the pureblood ' _writhe for her_ '. 

But Vaylin had also told her much. How she was the daughter of Zakuul's ruler, the 'Immortal Emperor Valkorion'. A man Maatshys strongly suspected was their deranged and power-insane emperor Vitiate. How the quite literal princess had always been restrained and kept from her true self but now,she could finally tap into her true potential. How the ship she was detained in belonged to her brother,the prince and general of the 'Eternal Empire' Valkorion ruled over,and she was only alive because the emperor desired to see the Outlander personally. 

In return for getting this information,Maatshys had needed to trade her own information about herself. And had told Vaylin of her position as the Emperor's Wrath, of her trials upon Korriban to become sith,of Darth Baras' betrayal and how she had finally struck him down in the moment meant to be his greatest triumph. Even of her long heritage of sith ancestors and bits and pieces of her life before the Sith Academy. 

It was the nature of these visits, Vaylin would come,step into the cell, and one of three encounters would happen. 

The first,the woman would merely lean against the wall or sit upon the simple bed of the cell and start a conversation. Usually by something casual,often sarcastic, until they'd either exchange information between them or actually come close to enjoying each other's company until Vaylin decided she was bored and left. 

The second, Vaylin would barely give the Outlander time to look over and address her presence before flashing a smirk. After the weeks,Maatshys had learned Vaylin would be either 'annoying her' or would 'need to shut up' whenever she gave her that smirk. She still had no idea how long since the attack on Marr's ship,but Vaylin had stated their first meeting it would take a month or two to arrive. The Outlander had guessed this was to allow time for Vaylin and this brother of hers to mess up her senses. As for trusting the High Justice's words,she would only go as far as to consider them. Placing too much faith or too much distrust in the woman's words was only a halfway chance of getting it right.

And then there was the third,in which Vaylin was strangely out of herself,in a better or worse mood than usual. Where she'd come and sit down and talk. As if she was truly attempting to be kind,or was just an extremely good actress at it, words that were vague but a strange attempt at....was it assurance? Comfort? Was that what Vaylin was trying to do for her? It was during those moments they both spoke of things they never believed they'd tell anyone. Where they'd complain, insult, admit,regret.....It was during those moments that they'd speak without holding back and then swear each other to secrecy the moment it was over. 

It was a funny thing,really. How easily subjects crossed between the Outlander and the High Justice that were meant for trusted ears only. And how easily they agreed to never tell anyone else what they told each other when done. And as strange as it was,it was almost like relieving a burden Maatshys had carried for so long yet never realized she had until those moments happened. With a woman who had captured,starved,tortured,then comforted her and tended to the very scars she helped create.

It wasn't that Maatshys liked her cell.

She hated it.

It was what happened everytime that crazed princess paid a visit to the Outlander,regardless of what kind of visit it was,that made her realize that Vaylin was either the best or the worst thing that could've happened to her. 

And Maatshys knew only time would decide which that was.


	7. Vaylin

Now, a good person wouldn't enjoy this.

A good person wouldn't love trying to force out those screams or the fact that it was obvious that the Outlander was trying her best to hide as much as she could, that each escaped sound of pain was just as liberating as it was facing defeat. A good person wouldn't enjoy the way their lips crashed violently, as if trying to harm each other more intimately while trying to absorb the hatred and power the other radiated. And a good person wouldn't enjoy watching through security cameras as the Outlander tried to break free of her cuffs or of the chains she was occasionally left in. 

Vaylin never was a good person. Of course, it helped that through the curses and threats and cold glares, the red skinned woman still seemed to either hesitate or see some form of tactical advantage in giving in half the time when they had a meeting that wasn't violent after enough persuasion... Yes, the Outlander was definitely as messed up as she was. And Vaylin loved toying with that fact like a cat with a mouse.

Her brother could plot for power and play his games with the other sith, the Darth. The less interesting one, in her point of view. She honestly didn't care. If Arcann got the throne from their father, well that only meant more freedom for her....and he was easily swayed if she tried hard enough. If he failed? Well, that would mean she'd be the last and only heir to all the power of her father....how delicious.

And the best part? Vaylin knew they had serums, a little gift from the advanced technology of Zakuul, things capable of erasing anyone's memory of up to years in their life if given a high enough dosage. The Outlander and her Darth friend wouldn't remember anything that happened after the explosion, which meant so long as they hid their tracks....well they could have as much fun as they wanted.

At least in Vaylin's mind it was fun, she never knew with Arcann. He never did have a habit of showing emotion.

"You've grown rather attached to the Outlander, sister. Must I remind you of father's requests?" Her brother asked, snapping her from her thoughts, though she merely raised an eyebrow. She did however remain gazing at the security cameras of the ship while her brother, behind her, was probably doing something to occupy himself as well. 

"When did you ever care for what father says?" She replied dismissively.

"Before Thexan I did." He replied with equal coldness in his voice. They both knew their brother was a sore subject, ever since Arcann had murdered him in delicious rage they only spoke of him occasionally. They both missed him, but learned to deal with it. As they had everything else. 

"He requested we drag them back to him alive and intact. I don't see how we're breaking those rules." She shrugged in return.

"A carved arm and a precise mark of your teeth between the neck and shoulder is not intact."

"I didn't even bite that hard, brother....and besides, the scars that won't fade or become nearly identical to marks from fights can always get hidden from them after the serum is used."

"You put too much faith in the memory wipe."

"And you put too little in me." Vaylin spun around, looking over at Arcann who remained with his back turned to her while watching a hologram of the Eternal Fleet in all it's glory. She loved the fact that she had control over every ship to an extent. If Arcann bested their father she'd be able to use that control more and be unrestrained by Valkorion's wishes. "Let me have my fun, I noticed your own tries with the Darth.....failed to even get the mask off, I see. Shame, he does have quite an impressive voice. In the end, neither of them will know or remember a thing."

"What use is there in all of this if we are going to erase their memories in the end anyway?"

"Getting to know how they think, how they act, learn advantages.......not to mention being able to interfere as much as I want and be able to reverse it all later."

"You risk too much, sister. One day it will not last." Arcann said, looking over at her before turning to leave.

"Where's the fun in not taking any risks, brother?" Vaylin responded, turning away from him while he walked off and looking at the screens once more, looking at the camera that showed the Outlander's cell, the armored pureblood muttering to herself it would seem while trying to use the Force to get rid of the bonds yet again, shame those cuffs nearly completely cut her off from it. 

The Outlander was definitely a risk, and Vaylin would enjoy playing with that risk.

Vaylin never was a good person in the end, and the Outlander was just as messed up as she was.


End file.
